


The Fall of the House of Argent

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Fic Exchanges [Starrie Wolf] [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Reflection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's what we do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the House of Argent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> A wife who loses a husband is called a widow.  
> A husband who loses a wife is called a widower.  
> A child who loses a parent is called an orphan.
> 
> There is no word for a parent who loses a child.  
>  _That’s how awful the loss is._

The house is silent, now. Quiet as the grave, and Chris would laugh at himself if he was still capable of doing so.

If he could ever laugh again.

Allison’s room looks like his daughter had just stepped out for the moment, a change of clothes hastily discarded on the bed, her favourite crossbow lying half-assembled on the table, the metal black like gleaming claws in the moonlight. The kind of scene he’d seen a hundred, a thousand times before –

Chris closes the door without going in. He doesn’t know if he would ever be able to go in.

In less than a year, he’d lost his sister, his wife, his father, and now his daughter. He hopes that the spirits of the deceased Hales are content with the blood-price, because Chris has nothing more to offer, save for his own life.

 _Don’t be ridiculous_ , he can hear the ghost of Victoria snorting. _What use would Talia Hale have for the dead?_

And Allison, looking at him, the light behind her a golden crown upon her dark hair, every inch the matriarch Chris had always believed she could be. _We need a new Code._

Even his father. _I don’t want to hear your excuses, boy – I want to see you actually DO something._ Though, of course, at the time Gerald had been talking about a completely different matter altogether.

There are three Hales still alive.

He doesn’t know where Cora Hale is. He doesn’t think Peter Hale has the best interests of anyone but himself at heart – not that Chris would blame him, but just. He doesn’t think he can do anything for Peter. But Derek Hale – and the rest of the Pack by extension, all of them children thrown headfirst into a world they knew nothing about –

_We protect those who cannot protect themselves._

This, he could do.


End file.
